1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to ball and socket couplings and, more particularly, to ball and socket fluid couplings having a single axis pivot joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articulating ball and socket fluid conveyance couplings are known in the art. These fluid couplings typically include a ball housing received in a socket housing, such that relative rotation between the ball housing and the socket housing is permitted about an infinite number of axes. The use of articulating ball and socket couplings, however, is not optimum for certain applications that require limited or no relative axial rotation parallel to fluid flow between the ball housing and the socket housing. One such application involves couplings used in aircraft. For example, in aircraft fuel delivery systems, it is often desirable to employ a fluid coupling, such as a ball and socket coupling, that eliminates or substantially reduces the amount of relative axial rotation parallel to fluid flow between the ball housing and the socket housing, but does permit some rotation motion about an axis perpendicular to the direction of fluid flow.
Attempts to eliminate or substantially reduce the amount of relative axial rotation parallel to fluid flow between the ball housing and the socket housing have been made in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,882 discloses a ball and socket coupling having external dual tabs on the ball housing positioned inside of dual external slots on the socket housing, the relationship of which permits some axial rotation parallel to fluid flow between the ball housing and the socket housing. There are continual efforts to improve upon the current designs of ball and socket coupling assemblies, particularly to reduce the complexity, cost, and size of the coupling as well as improve overall performance